Rebellion
by Spottedpaw13
Summary: One-shot. Mudclaw is angry about Tallstar making Onewhisker deputy in his dieing moments.


**Hey, look who it is! It's that person who hasn't written anything for WEEKS. I kid you not, weeks. I'm sure you all want to kill me for that.  
>That's a perfectly fine reaction.<br>Anyway, I owe you all five one-shots if you include this weeks'. I really messed up here, but hey, I've been busy. (YES, I HAVE.) So, here's a one-shot to get the ball rolling. And look who it's about! Mudclaw! Yay!  
>DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors, it'd be a sign of the apocalypse. So be glad that I don't.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rebellion.<p>

It's a fight against who you believe is in the wrong...and in charge. A fight that calls for change. A fight that points out corruption.

The rebels are often the ones that look like they'll lose. But often they're the underdogs- they win anyway.

A rebellion can be fought because of high taxes. It can be fought because the ones in power are corrupt. It can be fought to gain freedom.

Or it can be all of those things.

* * *

><p>They were wrong.<p>

They were all wrong.

So, so wrong.

Poor souls.

They all thought Onewhisker was supposed to be their leader. They thought he was supposed to be in charge. They believed that Tallstar had, with his dying breath, made Onewhisker his deputy, which now made him leader of WindClan. They believed all of this. All on the word of two ThunderClan cats. THUNDERCLAN cats! They had no business interfering with WindClan's business, yet they believed them!

What fools.

At least Mudclaw knew the truth. At least he had a _brain_, unlike some of his Clanmates. He knew Onewhisker wasn't fit to be a leader. He had _no_ idea what he was doing. And why should he? He hadn't spent countless moons as deputy, leading the Clan when Tallstar wasn't able to.

No, that had been Mudclaw's job.

Did they really think Onewhisker would do a better job? Especially when Onewhisker himself wasn't sure of he was supposed to be WindClan's leader?

Mudclaw was the rightful leader of WindClan. He had spent countless moons as deputy. He had taken charge of the Clan when Tallstar couldn't. He had the experience leading the Clan that Onewhisker didn't.

And tonight was the night to show it.

Mudclaw had spent days, even moons planning this moment. The moment when he would become leader of WindClan. He'd found supporters to help him take over the Clan. Many were from his own Clan, but some were even from other Clans. His biggest supporter was Hawkfrost of RiverClan.

Together, they would make sure WindClan was lead correctly.

Mudclaw was certain his plan would work. No one, at least no cat other than those on his side, would suspect anything was about to happen. Many of his Clanmates supported him, as well as many cats from other Clans.

Of course, there was the small problem of his promise to Hawkfrost.* With Hawkfrost's support, Mudclaw knew that if he won leadership of his Clan (why was he even thinking if? There was no _if_. There was only _when_.), Hawkfrost would become WindClan's deputy. He couldn't think of a single cat that would like that. Well, besides Hawkfrost, anyway. It wouldn't be easy, either. But Hawkfrost was a powerful warrior, and he'd already acted as RiverClan deputy when Mistyfoot had gone missing, so Mudclaw knew he was up for the job and would do the job well. His Clanmates might not support the decision, but it was for the best.

Mudclaw turned to his Clanmates and allies. "The time has come."

Hawkfrost stood by his side. "No matter what, never give up during the fight."

"Soon, with StarClan's approval, we shall be victorious," Mudclaw promised in addition to Hawkfrost's statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than usual, I think, but oh well.<br>*Not exactly canon, as I'm pretty sure this was never confirmed, but Mudclaw mentioned this to Brambleclaw. I'd call it canon, but Hawkfrost denied it, so we really can't be sure, but I'd believe Mudclaw over Hawkfrost in a heartbeat. So I'm going out on a limb and calling it canon. It's far more likely than not anyway.  
><strong>**Regret is coming up soon!  
>Random note: The last two lines are based off of a villanelle I had to write for English class. The two lines I changed for this one-shot were "Never give up the rebellious fight" and "Soon, with victory, the stars shine their light". <strong>


End file.
